Ninja Techniques
preparing a ninja technique]] Ninja Techniques, also referred to as Ninjutsu, are the techniques used by ninjas that give them special powers. The techniques are set up into different types and are activated once a certain hand seal or a number of hand seals are preformed in the correct order. It was soon revealed by Ryu that a ninja technique could be easily blocked by simply knocking out the user before they perform it. Lazy Techniques Lazy Bind Technique The Lazy Bind Technique is a technique that paralyzes the enemy's legs, preventing them from moving. Ryu realizes he is able to escape the bind by experiencing pain from punching himself. Leave Without Caring Leave Without Caring, as the name implies, allows the ninja to leave without caring. It is unlikely that this is a ninja technique. Fat Techniques Expansion Jutsu The Expansion Jutsu is a jutsu that increases the user's body fat ten fold, creating an absolute defense against the enemy's attacks. However, the weakness as discovered by Ryu is that the user can only hold the technique for a certain time before it wears off. Also, the user's attacks and speed become weaker and slower. Ancient Techniques Fire Ball Breath Breath]] Fire Ball is a technique Zubashi uses that allows him to breath a fireball at his enemy. Secret Techniques Grand Fire Explosion The Grand Fire Explosion is a technique attempted by Zubashi that is implied to be powerful, but was interrupted because Luigi knocked him out before he could perform it. Hadouken using Hadouken on Ken]] Known for being Ryu's signature move, Hadouken is a surge of ki that propels a sphere of blue, black, and yellow energy. It was used by Ryu in Episode 59 to defeat Ken. Sacred Techniques Wind Barrier Wind Barrier is a technique that allows its user to cause a large burst of wind upon clapping their hands together, making nearby targets fall over. Gangles Hand Wave Gangles Hand Wave is a technique used by Gangles, in which he charges at his opponent, waving his hands around in the air and making warbling sounds, creeping his opponents out. Secret Ninja Techniques Sack the Quarterback In Stupid Mario Football, Zubashi used this technique against Wario to sack him before Wario could throw the ball. 90 Yard Punt Return In Stupid Mario Football, a ninja used this technique to catch the ball successfully. Other Techniques Sneak Attack: Thousand Fists Sneak Attack: Thousand Fists is a technique that, as the name implies, lets the user punch an enemy 10,000 times in rapid succession. Mystic Attack: Berserk Mode Mystic Attack: Berserk Mode is a technique that allows the user to mind control an enemy, forcing them to do whatever the user desires. Ninja Technique: Death Stare Ninja Technique: Death Stare is a technique in which the user stares ominously into an opponent's eyes, scaring their opponent and causing their heart rate to go up 300% and counting. The resulting explanation of the technique gives the user enough time to break their opponent's neck without them seeing. Category:Abilities Category:Street Fighter Category:Season Four Category:Season Five